psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashira
Ashira jest to puppyfikacja, a właściwie "lionyfikacja" mnie. Jest pierwszą, a zarazem jedyną lwicą w Psim patrolu. Ashira ma złotą sierść, z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem, pyskiem, łapami i obwódką na nosie. Ma fioletowo, różowo, pomarańczowo, kremową grzywkę i końcówkę ogona. Jej oczy są różowo-fioletowe, a nos bordowy. Jej górna powieka jest ciemniejsza, a dolna jaśniejsza. Jako lwirenka Ashira ma fioletowo-różowo-pomarańczowy syreni ogon. Początek jej ogona jest pokryty białymi diamentami w kształcie delfinów. Jej koniec ogona jest kremowy z lwią łapą po środku. Ashira to najczęściej chłopczyca. Jest bardzo odważna i nie ufa wrogom PP. Chociaż czasem zdarza się jej płakać i być "milusim kiciusiem". Widać że bardzo lubi szczeniaki. Ogólnie najlepsze relacje ma z Mishką, przez co są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i można to potwierdzić po tym że kolorystyka ich grzywek jest bardzo podobna. Z jej charakteru możemy wnioskować że jest biseksualistką. Najczęściej może wpaść w totalny kryzys i się rozpłakać, oraz stracić panowanie nad sobą. Ashira jest prawie najszybszym członkiem Psiego patrolu, lecz i tak nie jest szybsza od Fuli. W dodatku jest bardzo silną lwicą, co można potwierdzić po tym, że pewnego razy powaliła Valkę na ziemię. Lecz i tak nie jest silniejsza od Kinga. Umie bardzo głośno ryczeć jak dorosły lew. W dodatku ma bardzo silną szczękę, przez co może podrzucić do góry jakiekolwiek zwierze, a w tym psa. Ashira urodziła się w Tunezji. Pewnego dnia jak Ryder i Chase wpadli do kanionu, to spotkał Ashirę która go doprowadziła do wyjścia. I od tego czasu została w Psim patroli i zaprzyjaźniła się w Mishką. W wieku 9 ludzkich lat nauczyła się ryczeć jak różne dzikie koty, a szczególnie jak dorosły lew. * Bites - chłopak * Chilli - pupil * Dragoceun - przyszły szwagier * Shina - młodsza siostra * Atasi - starszy brat * Zelda - kuzynka Polski - Martyna Lwica Gaming Angielski - Beyonce Knowles Na co dzień Jest to kamizelka w odcieniu fioletowym, różowym, pomarańczowym i kremowym. Wokół różnych otworów stroju widnieją małe białe lwie łapki. Mission Paw Na Mission Paw jej strój świeci w kolorach takich jak jej regularny strój. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do jej regularnego stroju jej strój zmienia kolor w odcieniach podanych powyżej. W dodatku nosi kask w takich samych kolorach. W dodatku ma na kasku lwią łapkę, która służy jako latarka w czasie potrzeby. W dodatku jej kask posiada wysuwane złote gogle. W dodatku jej strój może sprawić że Ashira może stać się niewidzialna. Posiada także buty do wspinania się. Air Cub Jest to ponaddźwiękowy jet-pak z niewielkimi turbinami. Strój jest w takich samych kolorach, jakie są podane powyżej. Ma wzorki z Orłem Bielikiem. Sea Patrol Nosi strój na całe ciało, w kolorach fioletowych, różowych, pomarańczowych i kremowych, które tak samo zmieniają kolor i mają na sobie wzory delfinów. Nosi czarny hełm, na którym jest znaczek delfina po środku i tak samo działa jak latarka. Ma specjalny plecak do pływania. A na jej butach są przyczepione płetwy, tak samo jak i na ogonie ma płetwy w kształcie delfiniego ogona. Space Cub Jest to biało-fioletowo, różowo, pomarańczowo, kremowy skafander. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Ma szybkę odbijającą światło. Na plecaku posiada butle z tlenem i ponad świetle skrzydła. Jungle Cub Nosi koszulę w fioletowe, różowe, pomarańczowe i żółte łaty. Oraz ma czarny kapelusz tropicielski z różową przepaską, na której pośrodku widnieje odznaka PP. Oraz nosi różowo-czarne buty. Winter Cub Nosi fioletowo-różowo-pomarańczowo-żółtą kurtkę z kapturem, z czarnym futrem naokoło. W dodatku ma na sobie fioletowo, różowo, pomarańczowo, żółtą czapkę. I z powodu tego że jest lwem afrykańskim, jej temperatura ciała nie jest przystosowana do zimna, dlatego nosi buty zimowe. Są to między innymi: # Taśma do obrysu zwłok # Apteczka # Bandaż # Światło # iPhone X # IPad # Tablet Android # Latarka # Hak Agencyjny do wspinaczki # Sprej do laserów # Słuchawki do nadsłuchiwania ukrytych i bardzo cichych dźwięków # Nóż # Nożyczki Regularnie i na misje Jej to Jeep w kolorach fioletowych, różowych, pomarańczowych i kremowych. Mission Paw Jest to czarna limuzyna z kilkoma świecącymi elementami, która ma różne zastosowania, takie jak: # Latanie z pomocą specjalnych opon. # Jeżdżenie po ścianach i ostrych powierzchniach. # Tryb niewidzialności. # Autopilot Sea Cub Jest to średni prom koloru białego. Który może nawet się zamienić w łódź podwodną. Na brzegach promu są przyczepione łodzie ratunkowe i koła ratunkowe. Air Cub Jest to ponaddźwiękowy biały samolot z kilkoma świecącymi elementami. Najczęściej na wszelki wypadek na też rzeczy ratunkowe. I tak samo jej samolot posiada autopilot i potrafi stawać się niewidzialny. Space Cub Jest to biało-fioletowy, różowy, pomarańczowy i żółty wahadłowiec. Jest on ponad świetlny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Odznaka Ashiry to lwia łapa na fioletowo-różowo-pomarańczowo-kremowym tle. * Lwy * Hieny * Gepardy * FNAF'a * Undertale * Cupheada * Star Stable * Siberiany Husky * SVTFOE * Wodogrzmoty Małe * Psy * Koty * Czerwony * Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot * Kryminały * Króla Lwa * Lwią Straż * Kreskówki * BATIM * Przygody * Przyrodę * Pływać * Skunksy * Burgerów! * Chamskich osób * Narkotyków * Papierosów * Alkoholu * Alkoholizmu * Dilerów * Różowego * Rozcinania kabli od bomb * Ciężkiej roboty * Kociej Katastrofy * Kociej Katastrofy 2 * Wrogów PP * Psychopatów * Psychopatycznych klaunów * Popee The Performer * Tarantule * Mrówki * Narty * Śpiewanie * Taniec * Snowboard * Krzyczenie do niej. * Srebro * Srebro * Chemia * Pierze * Jest pierwszą, a zarazem jedyną lwicą w Psim patrolu. * Zna bardzo dobrze język Saturna xd. * Ashira i Mishka są dla siebie BFFFL i można to potwierdzić po tym że mają taką samą kolorystykę grzywki. * Umie dobrze pływać. * Jest bardzo dobra w Angielskim. * Jest biseksualistką. * Urodziny obchodzi 13 marca. * Na Halloween była przebrana za Charę z Undertale. * Ma zwierzaka skunksa, z właściwie skunksicę o imieniu Chilli. * Podczas grania w szachy, zawsze wybiera czarne pionki. Ashira.png Sketch-1516369919610.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1517252122365.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER.Z okazji 31. 01. Super Blue Blood Moon. dawna Tiffu XD.png|Narysowane przez Zuma the girl Sketch-1519071146705.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Bites X Ashira. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Ashira gives Arrby for Niara.jpg Ashira, Bites, Mishka, Dilara and Nytrae on party.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Zuma the girl Sketch-1521223016112.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji 13 urodzin Martyny. 1522505616118.png|Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 ,specjał na Wielkanoc !! Pups got Talent tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania ,,Pieski i pokaz talentów" Ashira_sittis_and_smiles.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ashira_smiling.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Speedpaint powinien być dziś ;) Ashira i Chilli.jpg|Ashira i Chilli oglądające niebo Ashira with Chilli with Shina and Frosty watching Moon Eclipse.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji zaćmienia księżyca :) Kategoria:Lew Afrykański Kategoria:Lwice Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Postać pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Wielkie koty Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Nie Pies Kategoria:Agent Kategoria:Kotowate